


heart skips six beats at once

by kinu



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinu/pseuds/kinu
Summary: Hanbin likes Yunhyeong's legs a lot. Maybe a little too much.





	heart skips six beats at once

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [this](https://twitter.com/jinhwansatan/status/871706114290798592) and [this](https://twitter.com/catpawprints/status/876235065767940096)

 

Hanbin rubs his eyes as he enters the kitchen; the drowsiness is making them prickle and he's sure that if he doesn't fight it he's going to fall asleep standing. He'd go straight to bed but his stomach is grumbling- sleeping isn't the only thing he forgot about while working on a new song. Shit like that happens when inspiration strikes him.

 

He's approaching the cabinets to grab a box of cereal when someone else enters the kitchen.

 

"Hanbinie?" Yunhyeong calls out, sounding surprised. Hanbin turns around, confused. It's 7am and even though Yunhyeong usually gets up relatively early, 7am on a free day is too early even for Donghyuk and Bobby. For a moment he worries he might have woken Yunhyeong up but then he takes in his appearance. He's wearing a sleeveless top, a pair of denim shorts and sneakers. He looks ready to go out. "You stayed up so late again?"

 

"Uhh, yeah." Hanbin runs a hand through his hair. "I'm about to go to sleep, I'm just hungry. You're going somewhere?"

 

Yunhyeong hums. "I'm going on a trip with my sis. If you're hungry, there's some leftover pasta in the fridge." Yunhyeong shifts on his feet, fixing his bag on his shoulder. And this is when Hanbin realizes. That he's been staring at Yunhyeong's legs the whole time.

 

He blinks, surprised, and looks up at Yunhyeong's face. He's smiling, his head tilted. Did he notice that Hanbin was pretty much ogling him? If he did, he doesn't seem to mind. Maybe he blames it on Hanbin's drowsy state. To some extent, it's true. Except Hanbin wasn't gaping at his legs thoughtlessly. He stared because they're really fucking pretty.

 

He'd noticed that quite a while ago. But even if objectively speaking they're beautiful, he has no business staring at them no matter how sleepy he is. What the fuck is wrong with him?

 

"Pasta sounds great," he says mechanically and turns to the fridge.

 

"Good. Get some rest, see you later!"

 

And Yunhyeong leaves Hanbin with his jumbled thoughts and his burning red ears.

 

___

 

Hanbin has never been a big fan of hot weather but these days, it bothers him even more. He curses Dazed for letting Yunhyeong keep all those tiny shorts they photographed him in. He keeps wearing them and for some reason Hanbin has a really hard time stopping himself from checking out his legs. Yunhyeong isn't that tall but his legs are still long and they're tanned and smooth and just- really nice.

 

Thing is, Hanbin has never been attracted to Yunhyeong before. He's pretty, of course, but... it's not like that. Yunhyeong is a close friend. You don't suddenly want to fuck your friends when you've known them for years.

 

Or do you?

 

Maybe it's just that Yunhyeong's legs are especially pretty and everyone feels like this and Hanbin just doesn't know?

 

It's not really that big of a deal. It's not like Hanbin thinks about it all the time. He spends most of his free days at the recording studio anyway, away from Yunhyeong and his legs.

 

It's just that it bugs him. A tiny little bit.

 

"Yunhyeong has pretty nice legs, don't you think?" Hanbin asks casually when they're changing after jujitsu class. Junhoe and Jinhwan both give him quizzical looks. He pretends not to notice.

 

"Sure?" Jinhwan finally answers. "Very nice legs."

 

"I have nice legs too," Junhoe points out; he's smiling and it sounds like he’s not serious, but he's also looking out for their reaction, and Hanbin is suddenly at a loss of words. Junhoe indeed has very nice legs but they don't have that effect on him. What does that mean?

 

"Yes, you do," Jinhwan agrees, a smile in his voice. Junhoe seems satisfied with that- apparently he wasn't waiting for Hanbin's approval specifically. Thank God.

 

But this whole exchange only made his problem seem more serious to him.

 

___

 

"Do you know any idols or actors with nice legs?" Hanbin inquires as he and Jiwon are sitting at the kitchen table, slurping on instant ramyun. Jiwon raises his eyebrows, still inhaling his noodles at an alarming speed.

 

"Why?" he asks around a mouthful. He sounds genuinely curious. Okay, Hanbin knows he's never asked him for those kinds of things but. They're both guys. It shouldn't be weird, right?

 

"Just. Um. A guy thing?"

 

Jiwon gives him a skeptical look. "Like, you wanna jerk off-"

 

"Jesus, no! I'm just… curious."

 

Jiwon hums, most likely because his mouth is once again completely full. "Girls or boys?" he asks after a moment, tone casual; he glances into his cup of ramyun before raising it to his lips and drinking the contents.

 

"I… don't know."

 

There's another moment of silence as Jiwon gulps the soup down. Then he puts the cup back on the table and grins at Hanbin.

 

"You like Yunhyeong's legs, huh."

 

Hanbin is so dumbfounded he can't even put his thoughts together. Damn it. He forgot how observant Jiwon could be. It wasn't that big of a deal since he kept most of that stuff to himself but still… Hanbin didn't appreciate being surprised like that.

 

"I- it's not what you think."

 

"Sure. You've been pretty much eyefucking him. So it's his legs. Or is it his ass? Both?"

 

Well, Yunhyeong has a really nice butt too now that Hanbin thinks about it- but that's not the fucking point.

 

"I'm not- I'm just confused."

 

Bobby snorts. "Well, that's interesting. I recommend thigh fucking." He chuckles at Hanbin's mortified expression then gestures to his soup. "Are you eating this or not?"

 

To his credit, while eating Hanbin's ramyun, Jiwon does give him some advice. Except it's not good advice. “Just let him know,” he says.

 

How the hell is Hanbin supposed to do that? And why would he want to? Telling Yunhyeong would mean changing their relationship. Hanbin isn't sure if he wants that, and he's definitely not ready for the possible consequences.

 

___

 

He does let Yunhyeong know. Kind of. He tells Yunhyeong his legs are pretty during the Osaka concert. He touches them too. It can pass for fanservice so it's relatively safe and it allows Hanbin to gauge his reaction. Yunhyeong doesn't move away from the touch. He doesn't seem bothered at all. Hanbin isn't sure what to think of it.

 

The second time he touches him, he's a bit more daring. He slides his hand between his legs and squeezes the soft flesh a little, commenting something about his shorts. This time Yunhyeong looks at him- he's smiling but his eyes are widened, his lips parted as if he wants to ask a question. He never does, though- he can't while they're being filmed but he doesn't ask later, either.

 

Hanbin is nervous; he wonders if Yunhyeong thinks about it at all, finds it a bit weird or if maybe he disregarded it as simple teasing. And now Hanbin really can't stop thinking about it. The way it felt to touch him. He wants to do it again. And he wants to kiss Yunhyeong's thighs and bite them- and make him feel good.

 

Well, at least he can be sure his feelings for Yunhyeong aren't purely friendly.

 

Yunhyeong doesn't act like he's noticed anything at all. In fact he's much too oblivious about it for Hanbin's liking. He keeps wearing the shorts and what's worse he has no qualms sitting next to Hanbin, letting his leg brush against Hanbin's. Hanbin almost loses it when one time Yunhyeong decides to sit in his lap. True, there were no free seats at that moment but why him of all people, why not Jiwon or Donghyuk or-

 

"What are you watching?"

 

Hanbin startles, pulled out of his thoughts- it's Yunhyeong who's standing in the doorway, curiously looking at the screen. Frankly, Hanbin has no idea what he's watching. He turned the TV on for a background noise.

 

"I guess…" He stares at the screen. A pretty girl is arguing with a rich looking middle aged woman. "It's a new drama."

 

"Is there nothing more interesting on?" Yunhyeong walks over to the sofa and picks up the remote. Hanbin tries his best not to stare. Yunhyeong is wearing a pair of black shorts- and they're really very very short. His oversized sweatshirt almost covers them. Hanbin wants to die. "How about we watch a movie?"

 

"Uh. Sure."

 

Yunhyeong picks some superhero flick and then makes himself comfortable on the sofa. By leaning against the armrest and stretching his legs over Hanbin's.

 

Hanbin really wants to die.

 

At first he manages to somehow keep his eyes fixed to the TV screen even though he's not really paying attention to the plot. But after some time, he can't help but glance down. How are Yunhyeong's legs this pretty? It shouldn't be legal. Before he can stop himself he puts a hand on Yunhyeong's thigh and moves it up and down. Yunhyeong doesn't react.

 

Hanbin's dick, however, does. Yunhyeong's thighs feel warm, soft but firm, and he remembers what Jiwon said and it'd probably feel amazing-

 

Fuck. He needs to stop. This isn't right, Yunhyeong thinks his touches are completely innocent but Hanbin's mind is full of dirty images and it's just wrong, he shouldn't be touching him at all.

 

He withdraws his hand. But his pants still feel uncomfortably tight. He freezes when Yunhyeong changes his position, his legs shifting a bit in his lap. What if Yunhyeong notices? The thought makes Hanbin's blood freeze. He abruptly gets up, shoving Yunhyeong off him.

 

Yunhyeong looks up at him, startled and confused at the rough treatment.

 

"I- I need to go do something," he says, voice tight. Not waiting for a reply, he turns on his heel and quickly leaves the room.

 

Great going, Hanbin, he thinks to himself bitterly. That wasn't suspicious at all.

 

___

 

A few weeks pass. Hanbin isn't purposely avoiding Yunhyeong but they haven't been alone even once since that incident on the living room sofa. They haven't talked much either. Sometimes he can feel Yunhyeong looking at him but he ignores it.

 

Okay, so maybe he is avoiding him. Kind of. But he is a busy man, it really doesn't bring many changes to his schedule. It's just better for them both not to spend time together. Hanbin doesn't want to disrespect Yunhyeong with his dirty thoughts.

 

He can't deny that he still has them. Often. Too often. It makes it difficult for him to look Yunhyeong in the eye.

 

"Did something happen between you and Yunhyeong hyung?" Donghyuk asks him one morning. Hanbin once again returned to the dorm in the morning and Donghyuk offered to cook some meat for him. Hanbin didn't expect to be questioned, though. He didn't think anyone had noticed.

 

"Why?" He tries to keep his tone indifferent as he chews on the meat. Maybe Donghyuk will drop the subject.

 

"He seemed kind of down so I talked to him a bit. He feels like you're cold to him and he doesn't know why."

 

Shit. The last thing Hanbin wanted was to make Yunhyeong feel bad. He swallows the food mechanically. Suddenly his appetite is gone. He has no idea what to tell Donghyuk. The truth? Would Donghyuk judge him? He looks up at him, at his gentle expression, his worried eyes. Out of all people, Donghyuk is definitely not the type to judge.

 

"Yunhyeong hyung didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

 

"What happened?"

 

Hanbin is silent for a moment, weighing his options. Then he decides to tell the truth. "Nothing happened I just… I think I'm attracted to him."

 

Whatever reaction he was expecting doesn't come. Donghyuk doesn't even look surprised. "And that's why you're avoiding him?"

 

Perturbed by how incredulous Donghyuk sounds, Hanbin tries to explain. "Well, I don't want to make things uncomfortable between us and he's probably straight and even if he isn't I don't think he likes me-"

 

Donghyuk snorts. "Whatever Yunhyeong is, it's definitely not straight. And you already made things uncomfortable, hyung. How do you know he's not interested? You never asked."

 

"How do you know he's not straight?"

 

"Well." Donghyuk glances at the door then leans in a little. "I saw him and Jinhwan kissing once."

 

"What? So he's taken? How does that-"

 

"No! Jesus, they were just messing around."

 

"How do you know?"

 

For a moment Donghyuk just stares at him in disbelief. Then he shakes his head. "You can be quite oblivious sometimes, hyung."

 

"What?" Hanbin genuinely has no idea what Donghyuk is talking about.

 

"Just trust me. Please? Talk to him."

 

"I…" _can't_ , Hanbin wants to say, but the concern in Donghyuk's eyes makes him reconsider. He's not the type to avoid confrontation. Yunhyeong is, though, and Hanbin can't expect him to come to him first. And he is the leader of this group. He can't just go and mess up his relationship with one of the members. Maybe it's better to just tell the truth. Even if Yunhyeong rejects him, they can still be friends, right? "Okay, I will."

 

___

 

Once he makes up his mind, he doesn't waste time. He enters Yunhyeong and Chanwoo's room. Yunhyeong is sitting on his bed reading something. Chanwoo is nowhere to be seen.

 

Yunhyeong raises his head when he hears him enter and his eyes widen a little. Hanbin tries a smile as he closes the door. To his relief, Yunhyeong smiles back.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hey. What are you reading?"

 

"Um. Nothing important. A cooking magazine."

 

"I need to talk to you."

 

Yunhyeong just nods and gestures for Hanbin to seat on the bed. He puts the magazine away and folds his legs, wrapping his arms around his ankles. To Hanbin's relief, he's not wearing shorts, just sweatpants. They're not very long either but long enough.

 

Hanbin sits down next to him and examines his face. He's smiling but he seems tense, as if expecting something bad. Hanbin feels awful for making Yunhyeong believe he was upset with him.

 

"I… want to apologize. For avoiding you. It was irresponsible and mean and I still did it just because I was afraid of my own feelings."

 

Surprise, relief and confusion flash in Yunhyeong's eyes one after another. "Feelings?" he repeats slowly, voice quiet.

 

"I guess- I'm attracted to you? It's weird, I know, and you don't need to- even think about it, I'm just telling you so you don't think I'm upset with you or something."

 

Even as Yunhyeong smiles, clearly not disturbed by the confession, Hanbin's heart is still pounding in his chest like crazy.

 

"You- like me?" Yunhyeong asks, leaning in just a little. Hanbin freezes. Like, as in… All he's thought about until now was sex-related stuff, if he's honest, but well, he's a young guy. Is this why women say men think with their dicks?

 

"I mean…" Does he like him that? He's not sure. He doesn't want to lie and complicate things. "Right now I mostly want to…" he trails off, his face turning hot. Thankfully Yunhyeong seems to understand.

 

"Oh." He's blushing now too and it shouldn't look this cute but it does. His eyes are normally pretty but they seem even prettier when they shine with embarrassment. Then he smiles again. "Is this why you were- staring-"

 

"Uh." So it was this obvious. "Yeah."

 

Yunhyeong tilts his head, licks his lips. "Do you want to… touch me?"

 

Hanbin stills in surprise. Did Yunhyeong really just say that? Does he really want Hanbin to touch him?

 

"I… yeah?"

 

Yunhyeong shifts a little closer. "How about… kissing me?"

 

Hanbin's face feels even hotter now. God, why is this so embarrassing? Why can't it happen like in the movies where the characters just kind of spontaneously pounce each other?

 

Maybe they should just stop talking and- just do it. And so, he places a hand on Yunhyeong's waist, cups his cheek and leans in to kiss him.

 

Yunhyeong's lips are soft and plush and, predictably, they taste like fruit flavored lip balm. It's not cherry, which Hanbin knows Yunyeong uses most often. Is it raspberry? Whatever it is, Hanbin likes it, and he likes kissing him way more than he ever thought he would. He sighs when Yunhyeong parts his lips and their tongues meet. It's still shy at first but it turns more heated with every second. Hanbin's blood boils when he hears Yunhyeong moan into the kiss- he wants to do more but he's still not sure if Yunhyeong wants it as well.

 

His doubts dissolve when Yunhyeong lies down, pulling Hanbin on top of him. Hanbin kisses him harder, losing himself to the sensations. It's like he's moving on autopilot- he wants to feel Yunhyeong more so he slides his hand under his t-shirt, exploring the warm skin underneath. He likes the small sound Yunhyeong makes when he brushes his hand up and down his side. Then he moves his hand to his thigh. It's firm but soft just like he remembers- he can't help but give it a light squeeze. It makes Yunhyeong sigh into the kiss. He likes it too. Or maybe just the fact that Hanbin likes his legs so much.

 

He breaks the kiss and looks down at Yunhyeong- he's flushed and he smiles up at him and he looks so pretty like this it makes something clench in Hanbin’s gut. He wants to kiss him some more, kiss him until he's breathless and his lips are swollen and his eyes lose focus.

 

They don't do much that afternoon, it would be reckless with everyone else in the dorm. But Hanbin relishes in every little touch and kiss and he gently touches Yunhyeong's skin already thinking where he wants to leave marks- later. They get each other off with shy, clumsy touches but even though Yunhyeong seems embarrassed, he smiles at Hanbin afterwards and whispers, "I want to suck you off next time."

 

And just like that Hanbin can be sure there will be a next time.

 

___

 

There is a next time, and it happens in their bathroom when Hanbin is getting ready for a radio schedule. Yunhyeong just slips inside after him and locks the door.

 

"Hyung-" Hanbin starts, confused. Yunhyeong smiles and pecks his lips to shush him and then goes down on his knees. Hanbin's breath hitches. He watches Yunhyeong undo his pants with nimble fingers, his heart racing. "Now?" His voice cracks. How embarrassing.

 

"It won't take long," Yunhyeong assures, tone playful. He looks so pretty like this, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes, Hanbin is mesmerized. Does Yunhyeong know how good he looks like this, does he know Hanbin won't be able to say no?

 

Of course he knows, Hanbin thinks, as Yunhyeong pulls his cock out, mirrors exist, for fuck's sake, and Yunhyeong has always been confident about his looks, rightfully so. It's not a bad thing because it doesn't stop him from working hard, doing his best, trying to make everyone happy.

 

And he's definitely trying his best right now, too. Hanbin gasps when Yunhyeong wraps his lips around the head of his cock. He doesn't waste time to take him in as far as he can and the hot, wet sensation is so good Hanbin has to bite the back of his hand to keep himself from moaning. He has the urge to grip Yunhyeong's hair and bury himself deeper in that heat but he doesn't move, just watches Yunhyeong bob his head, licking and sucking. It feels so good Hanbin has the urge to close his eyes but he doesn't want to miss the erotic sight, Yunhyeong's flushed cheeks and red lips stretched around his cock- but at the same time he's afraid that if he doesn't stop looking he's going to come too soon. Hanbin has dated before but his only sexual experience had been very traditional and couldn't possibly compare to this.

 

Just like Yunhyeong said, it doesn't take long. The orgasm hits him hard, his hips stuttering as the pleasure takes over, and Yunhyeong takes it all, throat working to swallow every drop of his come.

 

"Did you like it?"

 

The question doesn't sound teasing, it's honest, and Hanbin breathes out a shaky laugh.

 

"Yeah." He runs his fingers through Yunhyeong's hair, slowly, affectionately. If he's honest, he just wants to pull him into his arms, he's always been the type to get cuddly after sex. But there's no time now. He pulls back and fixes his pants. "Don't act like you don't know you're good at it."

 

Yunhyeong smiles, getting to his feet. "Different people like different things." Hanbin wonders who the different people are. Jinhwan? Other members? Someone from the agency? Something twists in his stomach unpleasantly but he ignores it. They never made any promises- Hanbin consciously avoided it. He has no right to be angry.

 

He places his hands on Yunhyeong's hips and they then kiss, briefly, just a brush of lips. "You're still…" Hanbin pulls Yunhyeong closer. He can feel how hard he is.

 

"It's fine," Yunhyeong assures but his voice is shaky, breathless. "You're in hurry. Later."

 

Hanbin quickly counts time in his head and then he decides he's not that cruel. Yunhyeong is just too nice to make demands but he deserves to receive as much as he gave. He pushes Yunhyeong against the door.

 

"It won't take long," he says with a smile.

 

___

 

There are more next times after that. It's mostly just quick handjobs, an occasional blowjob, some making out. There's no opportunity to do more, not at the dorms at least. Hanbin thinks about it sometimes, booking a room at a motel or renting a car and just going- somewhere. But it's all just fantasies. He's not even sure what he wants to do, apart from touching Yunhyeong everywhere. Slowly and carefully, not the quick rough groping they usually do. Not that it's bad. It's not bad at all. He thinks about the way Yunhyeong laughed breathlessly the last time, when Hanbin squeezed his thigh, then his butt.

 

"You have a bit of a fetish," he accused. Hanbin was embarrassed but there was no use denying it. He totally does. And there are more things he wants to do.

 

An opportunity arises when they share a hotel room together. Hanbin might have arranged for them to be together but nobody needs to know that. The important part is that they have time for each other. And Hanbin can finally do all the things he's been thinking about.

 

He can look at Yunhyeong naked and spread out before him, he can touch and kiss every part of his body, listening to his soft gasps and moans. He can be touched and kissed in return, enjoying the shy fingers against his skin, feel them gradually become bolder, more confident. They have time to slowly explore each other, find out what feels good. The atmosphere is sensual, the air seems filled with electricity, but it doesn't stop them from talking and laughing occasionally, their voices hushed, breaths hot against each other's skin. Maybe it's just a bit awkward at first, they've never been naked like this with each other, never this vulnerable. But they trust each other and it feels nice. It's good.

 

And they forget the awkwardness when Hanbin spreads Yunhyeong's legs and smooths his hand over his inner thigh then squeezes at the soft flesh. Yunhyeong's thighs really are gorgeous and they look even better like this, the muscles tense as he keeps his legs open wide.

 

Hanbin leans down and presses a kiss to the side of Yunhyeong's's knee, then moves to his inner thigh, kissing and licking at the delicate skin.

 

"You really, ah, like them, don't you," Yunhyeong gasps out. "You can bite if you want..."

 

Hanbin's breath hitches, his dick throbbing in his boxers. Yeah, he definitely wants to, he's been thinking about it long enough. He gently grazes his teeth against the skin, then sucks on it. Yunhyeong gives an appreciative hum that turns into a sharp gasp when Hanbin finally bites him. He licks and sucks softly at the bothered skin, until he's sure it'll leave a mark, then he moves on to make another one.

 

Yunhyeong is making small sounds of pleasure, his body jerking a little each time he feels Hanbin’s teeth against his skin. He's very hard, cock flushed red and leaking precome, but surprisingly he doesn't rush Hanbin. He seems to really enjoy it, enthusiastically responding to every lick and bite Hanbin leaves on his thighs. He must be sensitive there. And Hanbin doesn't stop until he gives equal attention to both his legs, covering them with marks.

 

"Hanbinie…" Yunhyeong whines, gripping Hanbin's arm. He doesn't say anything else but when Hanbin looks up he can see the raw need in his eyes. It makes his mouth turn dry.

 

"What should we… what do you want?" he asks- not to tease, he really isn't sure what they're going to do tonight. Yunhyeong licks his lips- they're red and swollen, he must've been biting on them in an attempt to keep quiet. Not a very successful attempt.

 

"I… thought about..." He looks away; he seems flustered and Hanbin wants to tell him that he has no reason to be, that he's really up for anything. "Would you like to fuck me?"

 

It's like something in Hanbin's stomach twists at the words. Hell, he definitely wants to. He would be lying if he said he didn't imagine it. Multiple times.

 

"Yeah I… that'd be nice."

 

Yunhyeong looks at him and smiles, probably at the awkward answer. Hanbin smiles back and leans down to peck Yunhyeong's mouth, just to hide his embarrassment.

 

"I have lube and condoms in my bag," Yunhyeong whispers against his lips. "The inside pocket."

 

He's never done this before, prepare someone for anal sex, and even though he knows the theory, he still feels a bit nervous. He doesn't want to hurt Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong seems to notice his hesitation because he wraps his fingers around his wrist and leads his hand between his legs.

 

"You don't have to be too careful. I fingered myself in the shower." He flushes as he says it but he's still smiling at Hanbin, gentle and encouraging. Too sweet, Hanbin thinks. He's just too sweet. And too hot. He wants to ask if Yunhyeong did it for practical purposes or to get off, he wants to know what he thought about- but he’s too nervous to ask.

 

He keeps eyes on Yunhyeong's face as he fingers him, looking out for any signs of discomfort. But Yunhyeong seems to like it. His breath quickens, his eyes are hooded, unfocused. It's strangely intimate, watching him like this. Hanbin can feel his muscles clench around his fingers as he moves them in and out, he can both feel and see the reactions of his body.

 

He curls his fingers inside and Yunhyeong lets out a small, choked up gasp, squeezing his eyes shut. "Th-that's enough," he says. "Please just..."

 

Hanbin thinks it'd be nice to tease him, make him beg- but later, when he's more sure of what he's doing. Besides right now, he really can't wait either.

 

When he finally pushes in, it's better than he imagined. Yunhyeong is tight and hot around him and the sensation makes him groan; he grips Yunhyeong's thighs harder, trying not to move too fast. But Yunhyeong is impatient; he wraps his arms and legs around him and pulls him closer. Their moans mingle together in heated kisses once Hanbin starts fucking him. It feels so good, the way Yunhyeong clenches around him, making his cock throb in pleasure. And Hanbin loves seeing Yunhyeong so needy, loves the way he pushes his hips back against every thrust, so eager for more, loves hearing him moan, watching him come undone.

 

It feels different than everything they've done before. And Hanbin doesn't think he can ever get tired of it.

 

___

 

"Are you going to squish me like that the whole night?" Yunhyeong complains against Hanbin's arm some time later, after they cleaned up the mess and showered. Hanbin was ready to sleep right after they fucked but Yunhyeong, predictably, objected to that and dragged him to the showers.

 

"Yeah," Hanbin mumbles sleepily, hugging Yunhyeong even tighter. What can he do? He loves cuddling. Especially after sex. "Unless you start snoring into my ear."

 

"Hey!" Yunhyeong pokes his side. "That only happens when I'm really tired."

 

"So you're not tired now? Wow, I need to do better next time."

 

"I meant like exhausted tired. Right now I'm just… it's nice." His voice turns quiet towards the end, as if shy, but Hanbin is too sleepy to wonder what that can mean. He presses a kiss to Yunhyeong's hair.

 

"Let's sleep."

 

"Yeah. Goodnight, Hanbinie."

 

Hanbin is already falling asleep when he feels Yunhyeong's hand slide into his, their fingers intertwining. He really likes it- it feels so warm and safe- but he doesn't remember it the next morning.

 

___

 

They have sex often. As often as possible. They don't usually have time to go slow like that night at the hotel, but it does happen some times. It's those times that make Hanbin wonder about their boundaries. Are they just fuckbuddies or lovers?

 

He watches Yunhyeong as he sleeps, stares at his tousled hair, his long eyelashes, his slightly parted lips. Yunhyeong is pretty. He's also kind and patient and hardworking and fun to tease. He's such a nice person. And they're compatible in bed. And Hanbin is surely attracted to him. And attached to him. And he loves him deeply. But does he love him in a romantic way?

 

Does it even matter, though? He likes being with him. Whatever they have, it's one of the best things that's happened to him.

 

He sighs, his eyes falling shut. He's not sure what to do. Making their relationship official seems risky. What if they get tired of each other? Breakups are never easy. It can mess their friendship up forever. Or maybe he's overthinking things. Maybe they can just- be together forever, in one way or another. Maybe things are this simple.

 

Does he want a forever? He gives Yunhyeong's hand a gentle squeeze. Yunhyeong doesn't like cuddling in sleep- he says it's not comfortable- but he loves holding Hanbin's hand as he falls asleep. Hanbin finds that stupidly cute. (And he still cuddles Yunhyeong in the morning, just because he loves hugs and he finds Yunhyeong's sleepy whiny complains endearing.)

 

He likes it so much, just being together like this. It's intimate but not awkward, doesn't come with that heavy burden of a romantic relationship that makes him feel like he's obliged to do something more, to act a certain way.

 

In the end he decides not to address that at all. It doesn't stop them from doing things that anyone would consider coupley. They give each other good morning kisses, they go on coffee and movie dates (or more like Yunhyeong drags a reluctant Hanbin with him), they sometimes hold hands under the kitchen table, smiling at each other like it's a secret- except probably all the members know. Eventually Hanbin realizes that yes, they are together. And he thinks Yunhyeong knows too. His feelings are obvious to Hanbin- he can see the love in his eyes, in his smiles, in his gentle touches and kisses.

 

And Hanbin loves him too. It's not like he has many relationships to compare with but he really loves Yunhyeong more than anyone else before.

 

He never says it, he doesn't think he needs to, so he's a bit surprised with the way Yunhyeong reacts when it finally slips.

 

It happens on a slow Monday afternoon; Hanbin is sitting at his table eating his breakfast- a big bowl of cereal- and Yunhyeong is bustling around the kitchen, cleaning and complaining at the same time.

 

"Do all of you really have to be so messy?" he sighs putting dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "Ah, seriously, what's that?" He scrunches his nose up looking at the contents of one of the plates, some old leftovers. Hanbin chews on his food in silence; he's too sleepy to even attempt a response. He knows Yunhyeong doesn't expect one anyway, he's just complaining for the sake of it and he doesn't really mean most of it anyway.

 

Instead of listening, he just watches Yunhyeong- he looks soft in the oversized sweater and jeans he's wearing. Thankfully not shorts this time. Might be because of the temperature. Might be because of the marks Hanbin recently left on his legs.

 

Once he's done eating, he hands the empty bowl to Yunhyeong.

 

"Here, a reward for your efforts."

 

Yunhyeong tries to glare at him but he can't stop himself from smiling. He puts the bowl into the dishwasher regardless.

 

"I'm going to murder all of you one day," he grumbles.

 

Hanbin just snorts. He's suddenly overcome with affection and he wraps his arms around Yunhyeong's middle, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

"Hey," Yunhyeong protests half-heartedly, laughter in his voice.

 

"I really love you," Hanbin says warmly, happily, burying his nose in Yunhyeong's sweater. The warmth of Yunhyeong's body, the scent of his shampoo, just having him close, it makes him feel like his heart is going to explode. "I love you so much."

 

He pays it no mind when Yunhyeong stiffens a little in his arms, and he just holds him for a few seconds more, until he hears him sniff. That alarms him.

 

"Hyung?" he asks softly, pulling back, but keeping his hands on Yunhyeong's waist. "Hyung, what's-"

 

Yunhyeong sniffs again, bringing his hand to his face. Hanbin grabs his arms, making him turn around and face him. His eyes are teary. Hanbin's heart sinks- why is he crying?

 

"Hyung, what happened, are you okay-"

 

Yunhyeong lets out a soft sigh that sounds- exasperated? "You're really dumb, Hanbin-ah," he says, voice shaky. "But I love you too."

 

That's when it dawns on Hanbin- is this what this is about? "What- I thought you knew." His heart hurts so he instinctively pulls Yunhyeong into another tight embrace. God, he loves him so much he feels dizzy with the sudden intensity of it.

 

"Stupid kid," Yunhyeong mumbles into his shoulder. "You're really hard to read sometimes, you know."

 

"Don't cry."

 

"You know I cry easily," he sniffs, still sounding a bit sulky. Hanbin huffs a laugh.

 

"Hm, yeah, I know."

 

There still are tears in Yunhyeong's eyes when he pulls back but he's smiling at Hanbin fondly, and he doesn't stop smiling when Hanbin leans in for a kiss. Good, Hanbin thinks as their lips meet- starting from now on, he'll try his best to make him smile as often as possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yunbin need more love... i hope someone likes this, if you do please let me know!


End file.
